Memory Files
by Skathi
Summary: Tel Jones has never loved before. Not in this way. The question is; can she hang on to it when things seem impossible to ever be right again?
1. At the Beginning

Plasma Shock: "-a physical experience caused by contact with plasma that is very painful-. It is also strong enough to overload the neural net of a Soong-type android…"

* * *

"I have something for you."

Data looked up from his station to see a woman he knew well. She was petite with fair skin dotted with freckles. Her long brown hair was drawn back sensibly, as if often was. She wasn't all human, though this species made up the larger portion of her genetic make-up, she was also part Vulcan which caused her to sport pointed ears and angled brows giving her a faintly elf-like appearance. What many people found most intriguing about her was her eyes, which appeared black, a rare occurrence considering her background. Data knew better. They were a deep shade of mahogany. Data had noticed a change in her, however. She'd begun smiling more frequently, as she was now. When they'd first met, he'd approximated that she smiled little more than 3.6 times per week. Now, the number was much higher at nearly twice that on a daily basis. He believed he knew the reason.

For seven months, Data had been emotionally pair-bonded to Lieutenant Commander K'Tel Jones. The relationship had begun somewhat awkwardly, after the kiss in the gardens at Starfleet Academy, they had not had more than the occasional physical contact. They would hold hands, before Tel would blush and remove her hand from his. She would give him a peck of a kiss on the cheek as he bid her farewell for the night. However, several weeks after she had returned to her duties on the _Enterprise_, they had become more comfortable with the parameters of their relationship. They shared physical affection freely and with this increased comfort, Tel's general way about her had morphed into an attitude of optimism and free happiness.

Tel had not changed completely of course, nor would Data wish her to. Though she shared her happiness more readily, she was still distinctly in control of her emotions and she translated her anger and negative emotions into Vulcan cold logic.

Now though, Tel stood over Data's work station with a grin on her face.

"You have something for me?" Data repeated.

She nodded vigorously, smiling wider.

"Are you going to tell me what it is? Or would you prefer that I guess?"

"Neither, it's a surprise. You need to come to my quarters tonight at 1900 hours."

"And if I elected not to join you? Then would you tell me?" Data teased her. Teasing was not something that came to him naturally, of course, but with Tel, he found it easy.

She shook her head and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I wouldn't. If you want to know what it is, you have to come."

Data sighed, "You do drive a hard bargain Commander Jones, but I will oblige. You can expect me promptly at 1900 hours at your quarters."

"Good, I expect you to be on time," she raised her brows at him seriously, but broke into a fresh smile as she walked away.

Data watched her affectionately as she went back to her lab. He owed so much to this woman. She had already given him his life, the emotions he was able to experience free of a program and her devotion to him. He could not imagine what else she might have for him.

* * *

Tel hummed as she worked. It wasn't something she was known for doing, but it was a budding habit that had developed from the time she and Data entered into their relationship. Though it was probably a good thing that Tel usually worked alone, as it appeared that she was quite tone deaf. Currently, she was collaborating with a man called Dr. Nermik on a project commissioned by Starfleet Medical. Together, they were designing a sort of mechanical skin meant for burn victims. While the technology to heal second and third degree burns was readily available and certainly skin grafts were simple enough, the healed skin was left without much feeling. What Tel and Dr. Nermik were creating would not only replicate accurately the sensations felt by normal human skin, but it would act as an armor against injury. This sort of thing had been attempted before, but never perfected. If they were successful, they could well go on to modifying the skin to fit other species in the Federation.

A correspondence from Dr. Nermik had come through for Tel only moments earlier. She was so absorbed in what he had to say, that she did not hear Harmona Ritlan enter the lab.

"_Enterprise _to Tel?" Harmona said in her ear.

Tel didn't startle easily, or at least she didn't show it. Slowly and deliberately, she turned to face the younger woman. Harmona was human, but looked distinctly pixie-like. She had an Australian accent that had lightened considerably over the years thanks to her time spent in San Fransisco and on the _Enterprise. _She was a bubbly young woman, but didn't seem to mind the juxtaposition of Tel's to her own. Despite the gap in their ages and the difference in their ways, Tel and Harmona had become quite close.

"Hello there Ensign Ritlan, what are you doing down here?"

Harmona grinned, "That's what I came to tell you; you're second only to Teddy." Teddy was Harmona's husband.

"What is it?"

"I've been promoted! They're making me a Lieutenant!"

Tel could see that Harmona had been bursting to share the news with someone aside from the man she was married too, so she decided she would make it worth her while. Tel sprang to her feet in the giddiest way she could and enveloped Harmona in a tight hug. "Mona, that's wonderful! They couldn't pick a better person."

Harmona laughed and hugged her friend in return. "Thank you. I'm so excited, I couldn't believe it when Captain Picard told me. Imagine it! Me, Lieutenant Ritlan, or I guess the other Lieutenant Ritlan, because Teddy's still…"

"When will the ceremony be?" Tel asked, cutting across Harmona before she could build up too much speed on one of her famous verbal rampages.

Harmona grinned, "It's the day after tomorrow."

"Well Data and I will both be in attendance. Congratulations Mona, you've earned this."

"Thanks again Tel, I'd better go find Laurel before I go back to the bridge, how upset do you think she would be if I didn't tell her? Hey! Maybe I could end up being one of your test subjects for your skin thingy if she was mad enough."

Tel shook her head disapprovingly, "I hope this is something you never need. Now go, before Laurel really does set you on fire."

Harmona nodded and waved goodbye.

Tel turned back to her correspondence, finishing her suggestion of how they could change the way an electrical impulse would mimic a nerve impulse to be much more accurate. Then, she turned her attention to the riddle he'd sent her.

From the beginning of eternity  
To the end of time and space  
To the beginning of every end  
And the end of every place.  
What am I?

Dr. Nermik ended all his letters to Tel with a riddle. Some she'd already heard and some she hadn't, but she enjoyed reading them and trying to figure them out nonetheless. This one she wasn't previously familiar with and so she examined it closely. Often, the answers to the riddles she was sent were much more simple than they appeared to be. She ignored the riddle and looked at the construct of the poem itself. It was free verse with a simple ABCBD rhyme scheme. It didn't take Tel long to find the answer.

She spent the rest of her shift making adjustments to the schematics. They were still fairly early on in the project and it could take quite some time for the whole thing to be completed, especially as duties to perform as well. Thankfully, Starfleet Medical had given them a very attainable deadline.

Time, as it usually did when Tel was working, flew by. In some sense, she was aware of the time passing. She remembered Geordi coming in to make sure that firstly she was going to take a break (she didn't) and that secondly she would remember to return to her engineering duties tomorrow (she would).

She hadn't said much to her friend and supervisor, but Geordi hadn't really expected her too. He recognized the expression she'd worn, deep in concentration and serious. He'd asked her how she was, but had been met with little more than a hum. Geordi wasn't offended, this is how Tel worked.

It had to have been at least four hours since Geordi had come in; Tel looked at the chronometer on her console and saw she'd been on duty for half an hour too long. Data was due at her quarters in an hour and she wasn't ready.

Hurriedly, she backed up her work and shut down her console. There was no one that would be taking over her shift so to expedite her departure; she left her black equipment bag under the console. Normally, she would have made sure nothing needed to be cleaned, but she didn't have time for that this evening. She rushed through the engineering deck to the turbolift. Tel all but ran back to her apartment and changed out of her uniform. What she changed into wasn't something she normally would have worn, but tonight was a special occasion.

Tel looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't think she looked like she'd just turned 37. Her blood-line would most likely give her a longer natural life than most humans so it stood to reason that she would age a little slower. That being said, she couldn't help but wish she still looked 20.

She contemplated applying a little bit of make-up, but rejected the idea almost immediately and instead let her hair down so that it fell softly past her shoulders. Deciding that she looked alright, Tel went back into the main portion of her quarters and began preparing.

* * *

At precisely 1900 hours and not a moment sooner or later, Data pressed the chime at Tel's quarters to alert her to his presence. Normally, he would have let himself in, as Tel had allowed him to do (he had done the same for her), but reasoned that if she was planning to surprise him, she would want to know when he arrived.

"Come in," came Tel's voice from inside the apartment.

Data entered to find that the lights had been dimmed. Lighting the room instead were several artificial candles that had been placed strategically throughout the apartment. In the middle of the floor was a checkered blanket laid with all the items necessary for a picnic. Tel sat on the blanket wearing a smile and a very flattering grey dress that just covered her knees and left her arms bare. She held a flute of synthetic champagne out to him.

Tel knew her set up was quite cliché, but she had attempted to create as romantic an ambiance as she could think of. Her experience with romance was limited so she'd had to go with what she knew to be considered ideal for this situation. She wasn't certain that Data would fully be able to appreciate the reasoning, but at the very least, the atmosphere would keep her from changing her mind.

Data sat down on the floor next to her and accepted the glass. His eyes flicked about the room, processing the visual input. Tel did not rush into saying anything, she'd discovered that sensory processes having an emotional nature often took longer for Data to analyze. She suspected this was due to the fact that his neural pathways were not yet accustomed to linking senses and emotions.

Eventually, his eyes landed back to her. "Is there an occasion about today that has been deleted from my memory?"

Tel shook her head no.

Data touched her wrist, "Your heat-rate is greatly elevated. Are you nervous Tel?"

Tel nodded, knowing it would be useless to hide that fact from him, he knew her too well. Her pulse had often skyrocketed upwards early in their relationship whenever he'd been near or they'd shared physical contact. These things no longer caused her pulse to jump, but it stood to reason that her plan tonight would.

Data waited patiently for her to explain.

Taking a sip of champagne to give her time to marshal her thoughts, Tel exhaled heavily. "Data, have you ever…" how to phrase this decently? "Been with someone?"

"I am with you Tel. Or are you referring to the physical act of love?"

Tel nodded, her face serious.

Data hesitated. He knew that Tel was not prone to jealousy, or at least he had believed this to be so until she had expressed the emotion towards Ensign Talider when she had thought Data had entered into an emotional pairing with the Lahyedan woman. "Yes, I have."

Tel seemed to mull this over. She gave no facial indications that she was upset by this fact, though Tel was practiced at repression. "I've never been… I mean, I haven't…" her face flushed and she struggled uncharacteristically.

Data understood her meaning and took the champagne flute from her hand and set it on the ground before enveloping both her hands in his. "Tel, you must know that I do not experience the primal urge of sexual need," he was beginning to understand desire, but he did not say so. "You do not need to feel uncomfortable in an attempt to please me. If you do not wish to become intimate with me, I will never ask it of you."

Widening her eyes, Tel shook her head, "No, that's just it Data," she looked at their hands, clasped together. "I do."

Data processed this, scrutinizing the emotions that formed themselves around Tel's sentiment. Pleasure was first and foremost, easily recognizable. Excitement as well, but there was also anxiety, though it was overpowered by positive feelings. The sensation was peculiar, but Data came to the conclusion that he enjoyed it. "Was that your meaning when you came to me this morning? That you wish to give yourself to me?" Data enjoyed the archaic phrase.

Tel's breathing quickened, "Yes."

Data leaned towards her and kissed her, softly at first, but he began to apply more pressure as she responded. He drew her closer and kissed her hair, her forehead, her cheek, her nose and her neck in slow succession. He began to worry about the rate of her pulse, but understood that this was a normal response.

She removed her hands from his and placed them on his chest. In turn, his hands slid to her waist, feeling the light shift of her polyester dress under his fingers. Data felt her muscles contract slightly a moment before she got to her feet. Mimicking her, he stood and took the hand that she offered to him.

Tel locked her eyes with his and led him into the bedroom, wondering how she would feel in the morning. Tel was in love with Data; she could not see regretting her decision. Data was the one person she did not fear sharing her complete vulnerability with. She hoped he knew this.

The picnic basket lay untouched until morning.

* * *

**A/N: It's here! You know you wanted it. I think I started and deleted about six different versions of this first chapter. Hence the long taking. I think I know where I'm going from here, so hopefully things will be a bit quicker eh? Don't forget to review, you know I crave to hear your thoughts. As always, Paramount owns the Star Trek universe, I'm just using a small part of it and making it my own.**


	2. Sentimentality

Tel slept soundly that night. Data did not sleep, as he did not need to. Instead, he stayed awake committing Tel's body to memory. For hours, he lightly ran his fingers over her skin, barely touching, but gathering sensory input on every scar, birth mark and inconsistency. One scar in particular fascinated him. It was surprisingly large, located on her left side 22 centimeters below the axillary region over her ribs. He spent a long time touching the scar, measuring its diameter and testing the elasticity of the pink edges. Its pattern was consistent with a burn scar. Data wondered why and how Tel would have received a wound to cause this scar without having it healed properly. Judging by the feel of the healed skin, Data suspected this scar was approximately 20 years old.

He moved his hands, one ran slowly down the ridge of her spine and the other traced the planes and contours of her stomach. He could feel the relaxed muscles of her abdomen below the skin's surface, slowly rising and falling with every breath she took.

Tel shifted and made a sound like a hum through her nose. Data moved a hand to the side of her face. Her eyes were no longer shifting, indicating she had come out of REM sleep and would be waking up soon. Slowly, Data raised himself out of the bed that he had shared with Tel and quietly put his uniform back on. Tel appeared undisturbed, so Data let himself into the living space of her quarters. He removed the picnic basket from the floor and placed it in the replicator alcove where it vanished on his command.

From the bedroom, Data heard Tel shift and roll over. He believed that meant she had indeed awoken. He went back into the bedroom to confirm this.

There she was, stretching her arms and squinting her dark eyes. She smiled up at him. "Good morning Data."

He smiled back at her, "Good morning Tel, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, really well actually," she rolled into a sitting position and covered her chest with her forearm. Data raised his brows at her. She grinned sheepishly and let her arm drop, trying not to mind that he looked at her naked. Truly, she didn't mind, this was Data and he knew her intimately as she'd wanted him to. She stood and tried to channel her best friend Tiana's confidence. She felt Data's eyes following her as she changed into her civilian clothes. It was her day off duty and therefore she was not required to wear her uniform. Even when she was dressed, Data continued to watch her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Data tilted his head, the corner of his mouth pulled up, "Because I find you extremely attractive and I feel compelled to look at you in an admiring way."

Tel's face flushed, but she had a small smile on her lips.

This encouraged Data to walk towards her. He pushed a strand of hair that hung in front of her face behind her ear. He had seen many human males do this as a sign of affection towards a female with long hair. It provided him with a reason to touch her face again. "I must begin my shift."

"Will you come over again tonight?"

"I was hoping, instead, that I might have the pleasure of your company in my quarters this evening."

The colour in Tel's cheeks deepened. Where the face of a full human may have turned pink or red, Tel's turned and intriguing colour, similar to rust. This was likely due to the increased amount of copper in her blood stream. Data found the affect quite fetching.

Data tucked his fingers under her chin, gently tilting her face upwards towards him. At this angle, he could kiss her gently. He relished briefly in the effect this had on Tel's physiology before pulling away. "Will you meet me at my quarters this evening at 1900 hours?"

"Yes, of course."

"Good, I will be waiting with baited breath."

Tel folded her arms and smirked, "Data, you don't breathe."

He tried his hand at a saucy wink, (though he suspected this could only be properly achieved by the female gender) and headed to the door.

Tel hoped it wasn't silly, or in fact, egotistical for her to admire Data's anatomy as he walked away.

* * *

"Geordi, I require the advice of a mutual friend."

Geordi La Forge looked up from his theoretical work on a hologram of a plasma conduit. Data was standing on the other side of the hologram looking towards the engineer with a serious expression. Since Data had uncovered the fact that using the memories of his time with an emotion chip, he was in a sense able to project feelings into new situations; Geordi had rarely seen Data without a smile on his face.

"What is it Data? Something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong Geordi. I simply require your opinion on a matter concerning Tel."

It must be serious. Geordi had warned Data early on that he wouldn't be much help in giving advice regarding the relationship Data and Tel had begun. "I'll try and help as best I can."

Data made his way to the other side of the hologram so that he stood next to Geordi, very close. He leaned in and spoke softly, clearly not wishing to be overheard. "I wish to ask Tel to marry me."

Geordi snapped his head to face Data fully, his eyes wide, "You do?"

"Yes, and I wish to know whether you believe she would prefer to follow human tradition regarding this matter, or Vulcan. Or perhaps, as some do, follow archaic human tradition, for I know she is fond of classic literature."

Geordi sighed and rubbed the top of his head thoughtfully. He knew Tel about as well as Data did, if not a bit better. "Aren't most Vulcan couples bonded with their spouse by the age of seven?"

"You are quite correct Geordi, however, I had intended the question specifically towards the wedding ceremony."

"Oh I see, well you'd better make sure she says yes first," Geordi said jokingly, glancing at his work.

Data was silent for a moment. He had not considered that Tel might reject his request. She was in love with him, that he knew, but perhaps she did not wish to marry. Indeed, she had never mentioned a desire to be married. Doubt flooded his neural net, stronger than he would have anticipated.

Geordi recognized the expression, "Data, don't worry about that. I'm sure she'll say yes."

"You are certain? Has she expressed to you her desire to be married?"

"Well no, but she loves you. How could she not?"

"Many couples do not marry. Many see it as an irrelevant form of commitment that they need not undertake."

"I guess that's true, but…"

"Perhaps she does not feel that she wants to commit to our relationship in this way."

"Data are you getting nervous now?"

Data had not realized how much he wanted Tel to agree to marry him. He was not certain he could express why it was important to him that she say yes. Society did not dictate that they get married if they wished to continue fraternizing and yet Data could foresee himself being terribly upset if she refused. "I believe I am. Is this a normal emotional response?"

Geordi chuckled, "Very normal. Look…" he checked the chronometer on his work station. He was due for a break shortly, "Meet me in Ten Forward in half an hour. I'll bring a few experts."

Data gazed at his friend doubtfully. He did not know of any experts in this particular field.

* * *

Precisely half an hour later, Data arrived in the Ten Forward lounge. The lounge was not actually on the tenth deck, but the eighth. It had withheld the name of the previous lounge simply out of habit of the crew. Near the end of the lounge, Data saw Geordi sitting with Lieutenant Teddy Ritlan, Doctor Laurel Pierce and Commander Madden. Data did not understand why he considered his companions to be experts on the field of matrimony.

"Why exactly are we having this meeting of the minds?" Lieutenant Ritlan asked as Data sat.

Data took this to mean that Geordi had not revealed his plans. "I have asked Geordi's advice in a personal matter that he feels he is ill-equipped to handle alone. I suspect that you are his team of 'experts'."

"What is it Data? I'm sure we'll help where we can," Laurel leaned slightly towards him.

"I wish to ask for Lieutenant Commander Jones' hand in marriage and I am unsure how to proceed."

His words had an immediate effect on Laurel; she clapped her hands to her mouth widened her eyes happily. "Oh really? Congratulations!"

"Do not congratulate me yet, she must first agree."

"Okay, I see why Laurie and Ted are here, but I'm not sure why I am," Madden said, unable to hide a grin.

"That's easy," Laurel began, "Teddy's a newly-wed, I've been married for a quarter of a century and you know what women like," she laughed and turned her attention back to Data. "What are your plans for the big proposal?"

"I am uncertain, I have not yet ascertained whether or not Tel wishes to marry me or not."

"Well that's why you have to ask her isn't it?" Teddy joked.

Data shook his head, "I do not believe it would be wise to do so until I can accurately anticipate her answer."

The panel of experts exchanged glances.

"Data, let me ask you this. Have you ever seen Tel happier than she has been as your girlfriend?" Geordi asked.

"I cannot say for certain that she has not been happier as the time that I have known her has been but a small percentage of her life."

Madden rolled his eyes, "Okay, well we've never seen her happier."

"How long were you involved with your significant others before becoming engaged to be married?" Data asked of Teddy and Laurel.

"Well, Toras and I were together six years before he asked me. It took so long because he was afraid I would say no," Laurel laid her tone heavily hoping that Data would register the hint.

"Me and Mona were dating for a year and a half," Teddy replied.

"Your timeframe is significantly shorter than Dr. Pierce's; why?"

"For starters, if I took much longer she was going to ask me and you know how the young guys in security are," he referred to his department members. "And I couldn't bear not knowing if she was the one I was going to spend my life with."

"I see. Your desire for Harmona to say yes was greater than your fear that she would say no. Is that correct?"

Teddy nodded vigorously, "Yeah, that's about right."

"Intriguing. How do you suggest I overcome the anxiety of asking?"

Teddy laughed, "I have no idea."

"Very well; I will ask her without knowing what her response will be. How shall I proceed from this point? Shall I procure a ring?"

"Any other woman and I'd say absolutely, but Tel's a tough nut. Does she wear other jewelry?" Madden asked.

"She does not; I believe she finds it illogical."

"This is different though, isn't it?" Laurel asked, playing with her own wedding ring.

"In a sense, however, a piece of jewelry is not necessary to signify our commitment to one another," Data assumed Tel would feel the same.

"Do you know how you're going to pop the question?" Madden asked.

Data turned the phrase over in his head; it had been in use for centuries and had not been lost to history. "While many human males elect a public proposal to signify passion, I believe I will choose a more intimate method, between the two of us."

"She'll like that better," Geordi said, nodding his head in agreement.

"What's your plan?" asked Laurel.

* * *

Tel enjoyed her days off duty, though she was just as happy to have only one a week. This morning, she lay in bed much longer than she normally would have done, relishing the memory of the night before. It was… how could she describe it, having no frame of reference? He'd made her feel like a love-struck young woman and she couldn't stop grinning. She nestled comfortably into her bed and pulled the covers up over her head, reliving her favourite moments of the previous night.

He'd slid the straps of her dress off her shoulders and had kissed the skin beneath. His hands had roamed her bare flesh, tracing every millimeter. She hadn't frozen up being naked in front of him, she didn't know exactly where she'd drawn her bravery from, but it had come surprisingly easily. As for the act itself, the moments had blurred together into some kind of elated mess. There had been some pain, as she'd expected, but it was quickly forgotten. Tel felt like, for once, her human nature had truly been allowed to take control, desire and joy radiating inside her. Sleep had washed over her at some point, a deep and untroubled one at that, but the glow hadn't left her.

Eventually, Tel got out of her bed and dressed herself. She barely knew what to do with herself. What did she normally do? Holodeck? Arboretum? 10 Forward? They had they're merits, but instead, Tel found herself opening a subspace communication to the _USS Crazy Horse_. It wasn't long before Tiana Delatornes' face appeared on Tel's screen, her long black hair out of its characteristic braid. Tel concluded that Tiana must be off duty as well.

"What's the face for?" Tiana asked immediately.

Tel knew she shouldn't have been bewildered; Tiana had a knack for reading Tel like a book. Still, she played coy, "I don't know what you mean. How are you Tia?"

Tiana rolled her eyes, "Is this going to be like pulling teeth?"

"It's nice to see you too."

"Am I going to have to guess?"

"How's Tolak?"

"He's fine," Tiana replied shortly. She examined her friend's face. Something was different, but Tiana couldn't put her finger on it.

"That's good to hear."

"You didn't really contact me just to ask about my husband, did you?"

Tel grinned shiftily, "I just wanted to catch up, is that a crime?"

"Only when it comes to you keeping secrets. Come on Tel, you obviously are dying to tell me, so just say it."

The words launched Tel into an adolescence she never had, one where she would have confided the details of her relationship in her best friend. An adolescence in which she might have actually had a relationship to confide about. She was a little late to the game, but Tiana would be happy she'd shown up. "Last night…"

"Oh my God! You had sex!" To Tiana, there was nothing taboo about sex. Certainly, it came in part from her Orion heritage, but Tel also suspected it had something to do with Tiana having waited for the news.

"There are times when I wish that you were unable to read me so thoroughly, however, it does have the advantage of saving me from having to verbalize certain subjects," Tel couldn't help but smile.

"Telly, I'm so happy for you."

"I'm happy too."

"I know," Tel suspected Tiana only said this to annoy her.

* * *

Tel spent over an hour in communication with Tiana. Tiana pressed for details and Tel admitted bits and pieces that didn't totally invade her privacy. Tel wondered why Tiana wanted to know so much about the previous night, but didn't pose the question, simply accepting that perhaps it was one of those things she didn't really understand about socializing. She blushed at a few of Tiana's allusions, but did not discontinue the conversation, seeing how much Tiana was enjoying it. Eventually, Tiana had to leave to meet her husband for breakfast.

After signing off, Tel decided to do much the same and elected to go to the lounge for her morning meal. On her way there, Harmona caught up with Tel. It turned out that the bridge shift rotation gave the younger woman the morning off as well. Tel invited Harmona to join her for breakfast.

"You're in an awfully good mood this morning."

Tel took the statement like a compliment, "Thank you, I am feeling particularly happy today."

"Glad to hear it. Hmm what are you having?" Mona asked as they sat at the bar.

Often, Tel consumed a protein based breakfast supplement, but today she felt like something special was in order, having crossed a milestone in her life. She smiled, concocting a dish in her head. "I wonder how Pla-savas would go with pancakes."

Mona was familiar with the sweet fruit, "Probably great, I'll have that too."

As they waited for their meals, Mona eyed Tel curiously, "How's Data?"

The question took Tel by surprise. She would have to work at controlling her emotions today. While she had wanted to share her experience with Tiana, Tel felt that it had been enough divulgence for one day. Mona had been known to be quite a gossip as well.

"I am certain he is well, I haven't seen him since he began his shift."

"Oh okay."

"And how is Teddy?"

"Good, he's excited about my promotion. He keeps telling everyone, if he keeps at it, I won't even be able to surprise my parents. I know he's happy about it, but if he could just keep his mouth shut for a little while, that would be nice. I'd like to tell a few people too you know. It isn't all on him,"

"Have you asked him to stop?"

"Not exactly, but you'd think he would know how I feel."

Tel glanced sharply at her companion with raised brows.

Mona caught the look and grinned sheepishly, "Maybe I should say something. Communication is key, right?"

Tel smiled and picked up her fork and knife as her plate arrived, "It certainly seems so."

* * *

At 1900 hours, Tel made her way to Data's quarters. It occurred to her that perhaps they should considered merging their living arrangements, as they lived only a few apartments away from each other and they tended to spend the majority of their time off duty with each other. It was logical really, but behind the thought was excitement. Tel smiled at herself and entered Data's quarters.

The lights were off inside. "Data?" Tel knew he wouldn't answer, he would have heard her enter, she had no need to call for him.

"Computer, light levels to 70%," the lights came up and Tel looked around for any clue of his whereabouts. The room was clean and precise as ever, nothing out of place. "Computer, locate Lieutenant Commander Data."

"Information restricted, authorization required."

Tel frowned, that was new. "Authorization Jones 135 Tango Foxtrot."

"Authorization accepted. Lieutenant Commander Data is currently located on Holodeck 2."

What was he doing there? Tel thought back, certain that he had asked her to meet him here, not on the Holodeck. He was incapable of forgetting, so what was he doing? She lowered the lights and left the apartment.

She could see as she approached that the holodeck was running a program. It stood to reason that it would be, considering the occupant, but Tel still felt baffled as to what he was doing here in the first place. "Computer, what program is currently running on Holodeck 2?"

"Holodeck 2 is currently running program Starfleet Summer."

"Enter."

"Access restricted, authorization required."

A twinge of frustration bubbled in Tel's belly. Who exactly was he trying to keep away? "Authorization Jones 135 Tango Foxtrot."

"Access granted, enter when ready."

The door slid open and Tel stepped onto the grounds of Starfleet Academy. There was nobody in sight, no students, no professors, no officers, no civilians and no Data. The weather was glorious with the sun a bright azure blue and the air pleasantly warm, ruffled by a slight breeze. Tel breathed deeply, taking in the briney smell of the bay. Tel walked, wondering why Data had wanted to come here and how she would find him. He could be anywhere, inside one of the man buildings, anywhere on the lawn, in the gardens…

Perhaps that made the most sense; the gardens. She believed it held as much significance for him as it did for her and he could only be somewhere of significance if he wasn't where he'd intended to meet her. She set off in that direction.

The last time she been at Starfleet Academy it had been cold, but the memories filled her with warmth. When she and Data had shared their first true kiss, Tel hadn't known how to proceed, but Data had stayed with her until she could make arrangements for her class and have herself reassigned to the _Enterprise. _It had taken a lot of string pulling and Tel wouldn't have been able to do it where it not for the thought of Data.

Tel followed the path past the engineering building and into the gardens that lay central to the entire academy. There she saw him, standing in the middle of the path, with his hands folded before him and his mouth pulled slightly upwards at the corners.

"I've been looking for you," Tel said as she approached.

"As was the intention," he replied lightly.

"Why are we here?"

"I wanted you to be surprised."

"I don't understand Data."

Data took both her hands in his, "I do not understand either, Tel."

Tel said nothing, but she appeared confused further.

"I wish to express how I feel about you, but I am uncertain how to do so. It is rare that I am without the ability to form a sentence, but on the subject of our relationship, I often find myself without words. I can, however, express that I do not believe I would be able to live happily without you in my life and I wish to spend the remainder of my existence in attempting to find the correct sentiment to describe what I feel for you, if you would allow me to."

Tel remained silent, but her hands gripped Data's tighter.

"K'Tel, I wish to redefine the parameters of our relationship. I wish to ask you to join with me in matrimony," Data released one of Tel's hands and produced a small rectangular box from his pocket. Inside, was a simple titanium band set with a single clear crystal.

Tel stared down at the ring before looking back into his face. "Data…" she kissed him softly, her mind abuzz with sensation. "I will marry you."

Relief swept through Data as he wrapped her in his arms and pulled her close, wondering how long he could hold her, before letting her go.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry, I'm not very good at this stuff apparently, it'll get better I promise, but I hope you find it acceptable. As per usual, the Star Trek universe belongs to Paramount, not me.**_


End file.
